iMust Not Eat Meat
by GobblestheWarrior
Summary: Sam falls for a guy who seems perfect, until she discovers that he's strongly against eating meat. Will Sam restraint from eating meat to impress him, or will her love of ham get to her? Spencer, Freddie and Gibby play an extreme game of truth or dare.
1. iHave A Date

**Heey, Gobbles here!(:**

**So this was originally for iCarlyRocksLikeH20's contest on youtube, which unfortunatly has been cancelled:(**

**Oh well, even if it is cancelled, I still wanted to post this(:**

**And btw, check out some of my other fanfics!(:**

**I only have a couple on at the moment, but I have a lot of finished ones that I will be posting soon.**

**Anyway, you'll notice that this fanfiction is very different than other fanfics you will see come from me.**

**I kinda just wanted this to be like a normal episode, not an extremely seddie filled story (basically what the camera doesn't show ;) )**

**Anyway, enjoy! 3**

**iMust Not Eat Meat**

**Summary: **_Sam falls for Jacob Carter, a guy who seems virtually perfect, until Sam discovers that he's a vegan and is strongly against eating meat. Will Sam restraint from her favourite thing in the world to impress him, or will her love of meat get to her? Meanwhile, Spencer, Freddie and Gibby get involved in an extreme game of Truth or Dare._

**---**

"Okay, Sam. Truth or Dare?" Carly asked her best friend Sam.

"Umm..." She thought. "Dare."

The two girls sat in red and yellow bean bags in the iCarly studio, both eating chips and dip.

"Alright..." Carly thought. "I dare you...to lick Freddie's hand."

Sam's eyes widened as stared at the brunette in horror. "Gross!" She exclaimed.

"And you can't tell him about the dare."

"Carly, please don't make me!"

"You should have picked truth." She smirked.

"Ehhh, that's no fun." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, guys." Freddie said as he came into the iCarly studio. Carly winked at Sam, and the blonde cringed.

"Heey, Freddie." She said through clenced teeth. "Can I..umm...see your hand?"

Freddie gave her a strange look before lifting up his hand. "Suureee." He said slowly. Sam gave Carly one last look of pain, before grabbing Freddie's hand and licking it.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew!" Sam yelped, walking over to the window and spitting out of it.

Freddie just stared at his hand, horrified. "SAM!!!" He finally shouted, but she wasn't paying attention. She was still spitting out of the window, trying to get the taste of Freddie out of her mouth.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew..." She continued between spits. Suddenly, she stopped and gasped. "SORRY!" She yelled down to the bald man who's head she had spit on. Sam took her head out of the window and glared Carly. "I hope you're happy."

Carly, however, was very happy. Still seated in her red bean bag chair, was laughing it up.

"What was the point of that?!" Freddie asked Sam, angrilly.

"That's what I wanna know!" Sam said, changing her focus from Freddie to Carly.

"You guys are too funny!" Carly said, between giggles. "We're playing Truth or Dare." She explained to Freddie. "You wanna play?"

"I don't think I should." Freddie said.

"Why not?" Carly asked.

"Is Sam playing?"

"Yeah."

"So you see my point." Freddie said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He knew that giving Sam the power to either found out his deepest secrets or dare him to do things she would most likely film wasn't the best idea.

"Ehh, I was just leaving anyway." Sam butted in.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked.

Sam bit her lip to keep her from grinning. "I've...got a date."

Carly's eyes widened and she stood up. "Really? With who?"

"Jacob Carter." The words happily flowed off the blonde's mouth as she smiled widely.

Carly gasped. "Jacob Carter?! As in _hot_ Jacob Carter?!"

"Well, there's only one Jacob Carter!" The two girls joined hands and jumped up and down, screaming.

Their shrieking was interrupted by Freddie who was laughing heartily.

"What?" Sam said, staring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Jacob Carter asked _you_ out?" He said, still chuckling. "What, is _'Jacob Carter'_ blind or something?" He put air quotes around the words "Jacob Carter", as if he didn't think he existed or something.

Sam clenched her teeth as she kicked him in a place guys really don't want to be kicked. Freddie promply fell to the ground in pain. "For your information, _Benson_, Jacob thinks I'm pretty and sweet." She said, smugly, before stepping over his back and leaving the studio.

"Wait, Sam, you still haven't told me about it!" Carly ran after her, probably for details, and ruthlessly stepped over Freddie's back too.

---

Well, I hope you liked that(: And sorry for the short chapter, but like I said, I'm trying to keep this like a real iCarly episode, and this would be the point where the theme song plays and it goes to commercial, so yeaah, I decided to end it heree :P

So who is Jacob Carter?

Why did Sam lick Freddie's hand?

Will Spencer get involved in the game?

Will the bald man get over being spit upon...or will he seek REVENGE?

All these questions and more....will be answered in chapter twoo :)

Peace, love, squash,

Gobbles


	2. iLearn About Vegans

**Hellooo(:**

**First off, I wanna tell you about the fantastic seddieriffic dream I had last nightt:D**

**Someone hancuffed Sam and Freddie together, and they went on this huge journey to find the key**

**And they fall in love,**

**And I was Gibby:|**

**I think I've been watching too much iCarly:S**

**And lemme know if this story gets too seddie-ish.**

**Anyway, I present to you...CHAPTER TWO... OF iMUST NOT EAT MEAT(:**

**iMust Not Eat Meat**

**Summary: **_Sam falls for Jacob Carter, a guy who seems virtually perfect, until Sam discovers that he's a vegan and is strongly against eating meat. Will Sam restraint from her favourite thing in the world to impress him, or will her love of meat get to her? Meanwhile, Spencer, Freddie and Gibby get involved in an extreme game of Truth or Dare._

---

Freddie was sitting on the couch, watching some dumb tech show when Spencer walked in from his bedroom. "Hey Freddo!" Spencer said.

Freddie sighed at Spencer's affectionate nickname for him. "Hey, Spence." He replied.

"Where's Carly and Sam?" Spencer asked, confused that Freddie would be here without the two.

"Sam's on a date." He said, rolling his eyes. "And Carly playing this huge game of truth or dare with Wendy and a bunch of other girls."

"Truth or dare?!" Spencer said, excitedly. "I love that game!"

_"You?" _Freddie said in disbelief.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know...Isn't it more of a girl's game?"

"A girls game?!" Spencer said sounding both shocked and offended. "Freddie, have you ever played truth or dare?"

"Uhhh...no..." Freddie said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, how do you expect-" Spencer began, but was interrupted by a knocking at the door. "One sec." He said as he opened up the door. They were both expecting Carly to come home from Wendy's house, or Sam to come back and freak out about Jacob Carter. But instead, they saw Gibby, wearing a skin-tight polo that Freddie recognized as his own. "Uhhh..." Spencer stuttered. "Hi, Gibby."

"Hey." He said, to Spencer, then faced Freddie. "Dude, your mom is _insane_."

"Why? What happened?" Freddie asked, observing the polo.

"I ran into her in the hallway, and she saw the gravy I spilt on my shirt earlier," Gibby explained, while Freddie and Spencer exchanged confused looks. "She took my shirt to wash it and made me wear this!" He said, motioning to the ever so tight polo. Gibby then did what he did best, and ripped the shirt off, causing several buttons to scatter around the room. He threw the tight, sweaty shirt at Freddie, who was completely disgusted.

Freddie handed the shirt back to Gibby. "Why don't you keep that?" He said.

"Gibby," Spencer began, changing the subject. "Freddie's never played Truth or Dare."

Gibby looked at Freddie, shocked. "You haven't?!"

"It's a girl's game!" Freddie argued.

"It most certantly is not!" The shirtless boy exclaimed. "It is the coolest game _ever_!" He shouted a little louder than he needed to.

"Right. And now that _Gibby _has told us this game is cool, it gets _so_ much manlier." Freddie said to Spencer, ever so sarcasticly.

"Gibby, I think you know what we have to do." Spencer said, completely ignoring Freddie.

"That's right!" Gibby said, enthusiasticly. He took a pair of Carly's sunglasses from the coffee table and put on the girly frames. "Let's play some Truth or Dare." He said, cooly. Freddie rolled his eyes.

---

Meanwhile, Sam and Jacob were at the Groovy Smoothie, doing _what else_, but drinking smoothies. "So you seriously dip your fries in your smoothie like that?" Jacob said, observing the way she ate her fries.

Sam blushed. "You should try it. It tastes really good."

Just then, T-Bo walked over with something that made Sam's mouth water. It was bacon on a stick...drizzled with melted cheese. "You want some bacon?!" T-Bo asked, getting way too close to Jacob's face.

"Uhh...no thanks." He said, disgusted. Sam stared at him, jaw dropped.

"Come on, just buy the darn bacon." T-Bo insisted.

"I'm a vegan," He said as kindly as possible. "But thanks anyway."

T-Bo walked away, dissapointed. "Whatever, dude!" He said, trying to hide his sadness, but Sam heard a sniffle.

"Awee...poor guy." Sam said. "I feel bad now, maybe we should eat some bacon." She hoped this would work.

"No, I don't eat bacon." Jacob said. "Or cheese."

Her eyes widened. "You don't?"

Jacob chuckled. "I'm a vegan."

"Yeah, and I'm an Aries, but I still eat cheese!"

He laughed. "You're funny, Sam."

"Uhmm...I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay."

Sam left the table for the bathroom, then called Carly on her cell phone.

---

"Alright, who's next?" Wendy asked, tapping her chin and searching for her next victim.

Just then, Carly's phone rang. "Carly." Wendy said happily. "I dare you...to pick up that phone and start clucking like a chicken!"

Carly sighed, taking out her phone, when she realized it was Sam calling. "I can't, its Sam!"

"So?" Tasha asked. (A/N: Remeber Tasha? From iNevel? Sam hit her with a shopping cart? Freddie was in the shopping cart? I should stop asking questions and let you finish reading?)

"She's on a date with Jacob Carter!" Carly explained.

Half the girls' jaws dropped, and the other half started jumping up and down, screaming.

"Alright, alright." Wendy said.

"Hello?" Carly asked, answering her phone.

---

"Carly!" Sam exclaimed. "I'm so happy I got you! I was getting close to calling Fredward."

---

"Sam, where are you? Shouldn't you be on your date with Jacob?"

---

"I am, I'm in the Groovy Smoothie bathroom. Listen, I need you to tell me what a vegan is!"

---

"A vegan?"

---

"Yes, Carly, a vegan!"

---

"Why do you want to know what a vegan is?"

---

"Because T-Bo brought us some cheesy bacon and Jacob said no!"

---

"Maybe he didn't want any cheesy bacon? It's not exactly the healthiest thing out there."

---

"No, he said he was a vegan. What's a vegan and why don't they eat bacon?!"

---

Carly chuckled. "Sam, a vegan is someone who doesn't eat anything that comes from animals."

---

"So like, a vegetarian? I thought vegetarians ate cheese!"

---

"No, Sam, they don't eat anything that comes from animals. They don't eat cheese because it comes from cows."

---

"So...Jacob doesn't eat meat? Like, ham and bacon and junk?"

---

"Nope."

---

Sam's eyes widened as she realized the reality of the situation. "Oh. My. God."

**Ohmygoshh, I am sorry that took so longg to updatee! I promised some people I would have it done by last weekend.**

**Anyway, I was thinking of discontinuing this story, but I saw all the people who added this to thier faves, so that gave me enough willpower to finishh :)**

**Anyway, review and junkk(:**

**-Gobblees (L)**


	3. Dares, Truths, HELP!

**Heey peoplees!**

**I need your help! **

**So, as you all know, this fanfic involves Freddie, Spencer and Gibby playing Truth or Dare.**

**Unfortunatly, my imagination is only so big.**

**If you guys could tell me some cool dares or questions for them to answer, that would be awesomee!(:**

**And they'll probably be doing dares most of the time, but I need some questions if someone happens to pick Truth.**

**That's probably my main priority, the "truth" part.**

**I was gonna cut it out completely, causee I said I didn't want this to get to "relationshippy", but I have a Seddie/Creddie moment in mind. ;)**

**Afteer all, if there were no Seddie/Creddie moments, no one would watch the show! :)**

**Anyway, if you review and give me an awesome idea, I'll give you some cookies!**

**Well, not really, but I just ate some cookies, and they were sooooooo good.**

**Best cookies I've ever tasted.**

**I wish they were here to share this moment with us. *sniff* :(**

**Anyway, I'll take whatever suggestions I can get, just submit them before February 8th to make sure they'll be in the next chapter,**

**Unless they're innapropriate, too extreme or take the story in the oppisite direction of where I want it to go.**

**And if you're reading this, and it's February 9th, and you're like, "**_**awwee D:"**_**, dont worry!**

**Even if you submit it after the 8th, I'll put your idea in whatever the next chapter is.**

**You could submit your idea on February 29th, for all I care. (Do they even make February 29ths anymore?)**

**ANYWAAY, submit your comment as soon as you can, and I'll put it it in iMust Not Eat Meat! :D**

**(And you know, commenting on the actual story wouldn't hurt eitheer ;D)**

**Peace, love, and gourmet cookies (R.I.P)**

**-Gobbles! (L)**


	4. iStart the Game

**Haaayhaaayhaaay;) -Sorry, my friend's got me saying that a lot these daays ;)**

**Anyway, thanks for your reviews!**

**These were some of the responses.**

**Truth: Have you ever peed in the shower?**

**What celebirtiy to you have a crush on?**

**What's your most embarrasing moment?**

**Thank you so much, Jennette-McCurdy-Biggest-Fan(: **

**-Gobblees(:**

"So how does this game work?" Freddie asked. He had finally given in on the whole Truth or Dare thing. You would too if you had to sit there and watch Gibby throw a tantrum-- all the fun of Spencer and Sam's tantrums, but twice as disturbing and with half as much clothing. Yeah, that bad.

"Well, we ask you Truth or Dare, and you pick one." Spencer started. "If you pick Truth, you have to truthfully answer our question..."

"And if you pick Dare..." Gibby said, sounding ominous at first. "THEN WE GET TO DARE YOU DO DO SOMETHING AWESOME. YEAAH!!" He shouted, full of enthusiasm.

Spencer and Freddie exchanged a glance. "Yeeaaahhh." Spencer said. "So do you get it?"

"Yeah, I guess." Freddie shrugged. "'Kay, so...Truth?"

Both Spencer and Gibby looked at him, again looking shocked and offended. "I'm sorry." Spencer said, sounding irritated. "Did you think it was _your _turn?" Freddie rolled his eyes. "Gibby, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Gibby stated simply, giving Freddie a smug smile.

"Umm...let's see..." Spencer thought. "Oh, I got it! Who is your celebrity crush?"

Gibby scoffed. "That's easy! Ryan Seacrest!" Freddie and Spencer stared at the shirtless boy in disbelief, but shook it off when Gibby spoke again. "Freddie, Truth or Dare?

"Umm...I guess Truth?"

"Have you ever..." Gibby said, trying to think of an appropriate dare. "Peed...in the shower?"

Freddie stared at Gibby confused. _"What?!"_

"Have you ever peed in the shower, Freddie." Spencer repeated the question slowly, saying it more like a statement. "It's a simple question!"

"I know what the question is, I just didn't know the questions were like _that!"_

"Well, have you?" Gibby demanded.

Just then, the door opened and Sam walked in looking upset. "Hey." She said, dully.

"Lemme guess." Freddie started. He was just loving this. "Your date with Jacob was...terrible? Horrific? Mind altering? Please, stop me when I'm wrong." He chucked.

Sam pointed a finger at Freddie. "Shut it, Benson."

"What happened, Sam?" Spencer asked, sounding much kinder than Freddie.

She slumped down on the couch beside Spencer. "My boyfriend's a _vegan_!" She said, like it was the most terrible thing in the world. At least, to Sam it was. She burried her face in her hands.

Freddie stiffled a giggle as Spencer comforted her by rubbing her back. Gibby remained confused. "What's a vegan?"

Sam glared at Gibby through narrowed eyes. "Why are you even here?" She said, not even acknowledging his existance until now.

"I am here to play Truth or Dare, _thank you very much_." He said, getting up and making his way to the kitchen.

"Truth or Dare?" Sam asked, looking at Spencer, then Freddie.

"Not my idea." Freddie said when he noticed Sam was looking right at him.

"So what are you going to do about the vegan boy?" Spencer asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I mean, I really like him, but I might have to give up meat."

Spencer tried to hide his amusement while Freddie burst into laughter. "You? Give up meat?"

"See," Gibby began, coming out of the kitchen with a tray of ham. "You need a man who respects you, and isn't afraid to give you what you want." He said, waving the tray in front of her. She stared at the plate, a look of longing on her face. "You need a guy who isn't afraid to show who he really is, and who loves you for who you are." Sam, Freddie and Spencer stared at Gibby in shock. He then ripped off his shirt. "Sam..." He said, getting down on one knee, holding the plate in his hand. "I wanna be that guy."

Spencer choked back tears.

Freddie tried not to laugh.

"Gibby..." Sam started. "Get up." She ordered, slapping him. Gibby frowned and went back to his chair.

"Are we gonna play this game or what?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, eager now, Mr. This-Game-Is-For-Girls!" Spencer mocked.

"Wait, I want in!" Sam added.

Gibby grinned. "Okay! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." Gibby said, taking advantage of the situation.

Sam blinked. "Okay, I'm out." She said, standing up and walking over to the kitchen. "Where's Carly?" She finally asked.

"She's at Wendy's." Freddie told her.

"So I'm stuck with you three nubs until she comes back?"

"Basically." Spencer called.

"Then I'm gonna go get a smoothie. You guys want anything?"

"Yeah, can you get me a Blueberry Blitz?" Freddie asked

"Will you give me money to pay for the smoothies?"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, fine." He said, handing her a twenty dollar bill.

"Then _yes_." She smirked. "Later." She said, walking out the door.

"Okay, now let's get to it." Spencer said, exitedly.

"Freddie, it's your turn." Gibby said.

"Oh, umm...dare?"

They both stared at him. "No, you're supposed to _ask_ someone Truth or Dare." Spencer explained.

"Oh." He coughed, a bit embarrased. "Gibby, Truth or Dare."

"Dare." He grinned.

"I dare you..." Freddie thought. "To put an egg in the microwave!" He ordered excitedly.

Gibby and Spencer stared at him blankly. "You're not very good at this, are you?" Spencer asked.

Freddie shook his head. "No."

"Well let's go microwave an egg!" Gibby said happily, and they all got up and walked over to the kitchen.

---

I know that realistically, this isn't really that long, considering it's mostly dialougee, but whateveer(:

This is probably my favourite chapter so far :D

And aweeh, poor Gibby (U)

Sam doesn't lovee him backk :(

But don't worry, Gibby will find love, and Sam will find Freddiee....

*AHEEEMM* Sorry. Hardcore Seddie shipper :$

Ohh, and speaking of Seddie, I got this review that I couldn't reply to, so I thought I would reply right heree :)

seddie seddie seddie seddie:

i think u should have spencer ask Freddie a truth and then be like "okay Freddie, besides my sister, if u could go on a date with anyone in the world who would it be?" and then be like "umm, do i really have to answer this?"

"of course"

"umm, okay then,...i guess i'd go on a date with sam"

... (the rest is for u to fill in)

Dear seddie seddie seddie seddie,

I would love to do something like that, and maybe have Sam walk in, all sad about not eating meat, and have Freddie comfort her or somethingg,

But I can't.

Well, I could, I am the writer ;)

But I kinda wanna keep this like a real iCarly episode, and I doubt that either Freddie or Sam would do that. :(

Sorryy:(

But I will promisee you thiss; theres a really epic Seddie/Creddie moment in future chapters

and heres a hint- You'll get to know Spencer and Gibby's thoughts on Creddie and Seddie :D

Can you guess who's the Seddie shipper and which ones the Creddie shipper? :O

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapteer:D

And don't forget to review with Truths or Dares (Go to the third chapteer, You'll understaand) :)

Peace, love, garlic bread,

~Gobbless (:


End file.
